Rather Be
Rather Be by Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne will be featured in The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester, the eleventh episode of Season Six. It will be sung by New Directions. Source Lyrics Jane: Oh, oh Woah, yeah We're a thousand miles from comfort We have traveled land and sea But as long as you are with me There's no place I'd rather be Kitty with New Directions: I would wait forever Exalted in the scene As long as I am with you My heart continues to beat Spencer: With every step we take Kyoto to The Bay Strolling so casually Spencer with Alistair: We're different and the same Get you another name Switch up the batteries Roderick with New Directions (Jane and Roderick with New Directions): If you gave me a chance (I would take it) It's a shot in the dark (but I'll make it) (Know with all of your heart you can't shake me) (When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather) be Jane with New Directions: N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be Jane: Ooh-ooh Myron: We set out on a mission To find our inner peace Make it everlasting So nothing's incomplete Jane (and Mason): It's easy being with you (Sacred simplicity) As long as we're together (There's no place I'd rather be) Mason with Madison: With every step we take Kyoto to The Bay Strolling so casually We're different and the same Get you another name Switch up (and Jane: the batteries) (Jane: Yeah) Roderick with Kitty and New Directions (Jane and Roderick with Kitty and New Directions): If you gave me a chance (I would take it) It's a shot in the dark (but I'll make it) (Know with all of your heart you can't shake me) (When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather) be Jane with New Directions (New Directions): N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No, no, no) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No, no, no) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Jane: Yeah Kitty and Roderick: Be Kitty: Oo-ooh Jane: Be, be, be, be, be Be, be, be, be Jane with New Directions: Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah Jane and Roderick with Kitty and New Directions (Roderick with Kitty and New Directions): (If you) gave me a chance I would take it It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it Know with all of your heart you can't shake me When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Kitty with New Directions (New Directions): N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No, no, no) (Jane: Be) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No, no, no) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (Jane: No, no) Jane: When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Jane Hayward Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Mason McCarthy Category:Songs sung by Myron Muskovitz Category:Songs sung by Roderick Category:Songs sung by Spencer Porter Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester